just one night
by sanickerz
Summary: after constantly being asked out on a date and almost annoyed to death, england finally accepts france's invitation for just this one night with a deal. if england falls for france, france will make him his. if not, france will leave england alone..forever. MY FIRST FRUK FANFIC! REVIEWS ARE AWESOME! RATED M BECAUSE SOON TO BE SEXYTIMES. ENJOY!


**Just one night**

**AN: YO! Hello my deviants. Glad to see you all back here again. Today I decided to write one of my 'firsts', meaning this is the first time I ever wrote about a pairing. This I my first France x England fanfic. And before I nag on, let's get this show on the road! Enjoy guys**!

* * *

The last meeting of the week. Finally! The countries were tired and everyone just wanted to go back to their hotels. Everyone except France.

"Come now, angleterre. How much longer will you go denying my invitation?"

"FOR ETERNITY, YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

It has been almost a year since France had asked out England. Constantly being shoved away and cursed at, he didn't give up hope. The truth is he is in love with England. He has been in love with him since as long as he could remember, but to England, he was nothing but a nuisance, a bother, a 'bloody wanker' as he loved to call it. Yet, what could he do? One cannot easily disregard what the heart wants, right?

"Hey..." France grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking out the door. Everyone had left already so it was only them there.

"Let's make a deal, hm?" France continued. England snatched his arm away from France's grip and looked at him suspiciously.

"What kind of 'deal' are you talking about?" a small smirk grew on France's face. He had him now.

"A very simple deal really, Mon amour. Allow me to take you out on a date tomorrow night. If you come to fall for me, you become mine-"

"And if I don't?" England quickly interrupted.

"Then...I will never come on to you again. No more sexual advances, no more groping, no more asking. I'll leave you alone forever, unless of course it was work related. Other than that, you will never hear from me again..." France looked him in the eyes. His eyes held no lies in them. A minute or 2 passed by, England looking down at the floor. His face, giving off the expression that he was in serious thought.

"..Just for one night?"

"Oui. Just for one... night..." he held up one finger for emphasis.

"...and you'll never pester me again?"

"Not a single word out of context..."

Another minute or so passed until England looked up at France.

"Alright, fine. I'll go out on a date with you, BUT just for ONE night."

"Wonderful! You will not regret it angleterre. I'll pick you up at 8" France quickly placed a kiss on his cheek before he hurriedly walked out the door, leaving a heavily blushing brit behind.

*****OMG IT'S A TIME SKIPS*****

**7:00pm**

"Hmm...The weather seems nice so casual clothing should be fine... it's not like I care about how he thinks I look or anything..."

It was an hour before France was to arrive and England was just starting to get ready. And if by 'ready' I mean being completely nervous over god knows what. What was there to worry about? It was just France! It's not like he had some secret feelings for him deep down all this time. No way! Besides he needed to do this. This would be the only way frog face would leave him alone. Forever...

"What am I getting so worked up for!? Whatever, I'll just go take a shower."

20 minutes later, England came out of the shower with a towel hanging lowly on his hips and a smaller towel to dry his head. Now all he had to do was get ready. in the time it took to fully dry his hair, get dressed, make sure he was comfortable with the way he dressed (not that he cared what France thought of him! it's just for weather conditions!), brushed his teeth and all those other things, France was knocking at the door. He checked himself one last time before walking over to the door and greeting France.

"Hello, France."

"Bonjour, angleterre. You look nice." he smiled. A light blush spread across England's face.

"t-thank you. Let me just get a jacket..." he quickly grabbed his jacket and wallet before making his way out the door with France. Once outside, France flagged down a cab and they were on their way.

"You haven't told me where we are going..." England said. France looked at him with a smile on his face.

"I suppose I haven't, huh? Well let's see. I was planning to go out to a nice little restaurant. Nothing too fancy, just a nice dinner. Then we go on a nice relaxing walk and enjoy the sites. And last but not least, make a trip to one of the nicest bars I know."

"That actually sounds pretty nice, I suppose." England looked away in embarrassment. France just smiled before he himself looked out the window.

_"This should be an interesting night." _

About 20 minutes later they arrived at a nice French restaurant where they were seated immediately. It was beautifully decorated, had a relaxing atmosphere, it was filled with lively people and wasn't too stuffy, if he should say so himself, everyone seemed to be having a great time. 2 minutes after they were seated a waiter was by their side. He was average height, blonde curly hair, glasses and white skin. He almost seemed kind of familiar.

"Hello, my name is Matthew and I'll be your waiter for this evening. Can I start you gentlemen off with something to drink?" Matthew smiled.

"We'd like a bottle of your finest wine, please." France said

"Wonderful choice, sir. I'll be back momentarily." the waiter smiled before walking away.

"France, don't you think a bottle of their finest wine is a bit much?" England looked at him a bit worried.

"Non. Nothing is too much for my beloved angleterre." France winked at him. He smiled as he started a light conversation until the waiter came back with his bottle of wine, pouring each one of them a glass.

"Are you gentlemen ready to order?" Matthew asked politely. He swiftly takes out his notepad and pen and writes down their orders. "I will return shortly with your meals". The waiter then leaves again, leaving the 2 men to talk.

"So England how was your day?" France asked.

"It was okay, I guess. Besides babying that man-child America, it could have gone better..." France let out a chuckle.

"Well, angleterre. I can guarantee your night will be much better." he took his glass of wine in one hand and held it up. "I propose a toast"

"A toast to what?" England asked but still grabbed ahold of his glass.

"To accomplishments."

"Accomplishments? What have we accomplished?" England asked.

"We both have different accomplishments. In the end, only one of ours will be met. Your accomplishment is never having to take anything kind of sexual advance or back-talk from me again. Mine is that you will be mine forever. So a toast."

"I'm not sure I really understand your method of thinking, but what's the worst that can happen?" they clinked glasses before taking a drink from their glass.

*****OMG LOOK ANOTHER TIMESKIP*****

**9:30pm**

An hour later, France and England had just stepped outside the restaurant where they just finished eating.

"Did you enjoy your dinner, England?"

"I did, thank you. It was delicious." England smiled shyly.

"I'm glad you thought so." France chuckled.

They continued walking for about 20 minutes until they reached the center of downtown. The nightlife was absolutely amazing. There were many different clubs, shops of all kinds, clothing stores and malls filled with dozens of people. And why not? It was Friday night after all.

"Is there any particular place you would like to walk to?" France asked

"Anywhere is fine..." England replied.

They continued to walk, looking at the different sites and such. Everything seemed so much more outstanding when night fell. The colors just seemed to make everything boomed. England was entranced by it, actually finding himself looking up at tall buildings with shining lights like a kid who has found the best thing in the world. France was only able to smile and laugh to himself at England's innocence. It was cute.

For about another hour or so, they spent their time wandering the streets. Sharing laughs and stories of 'what if's' and 'remember that time?' they went to random shops looking at various things like art work, crafts, jewelry, books, ECT. Seeing as it was Friday, everything was open until a later time.

"Hey, angleterre, how about we head on over to that bar I told you about?" France asked.

"Sure..."

When they got to the main road, France flagged down a cab and made their way to the bar. It was a relatively large bar with a very light blue lighting. The bar table was a massive circle with pole lights surrounding them. There were flat screen TV's hung on different areas of the walls and quite a few people there.

"Whoa. This place is huge. Are you sure it's a bar?" England asked with wide eyes.

"One of the best around" France chuckled. He led England to the bar where they took their seats and was greeted by the bartender. She was a petite, tanned girl with long hair pulled into 2 ponytails. An honest smile came across her face.

"Welcome! Can I get anything for you guys?" the bartender asked

"A couple of shots of hennessy please." France said. The bartender nodded and went on her way to get the drinks.

"France, I didn't know you drank liquor..."

"Only on occasions" he winked.

A few moments later, the bartender came back with their shots of hennessy, placing on in front of France and one in front of England.

"Enjoy guys."

"Thank you" they both said. England looked over at France, who just smiled at him.

"Well, angleterre. Drink up, unless of course, you think you can't handle It." a devious grin came across his face.

"Hmph! dream on!" and like that, the first shot was gone in a second. Shot after shot, they drank and they drank until they were utterly on the verge of pure drunkenness. They were slurring their words and laughing mostly at nothing but France had a little more control over his actions than England.

"Hey angleterre-"

"You know, France..." England interrupted. "I'm pretty sure you know this already that I'm not really good at conveying my feelings towards anyone...but...I'm happy I decided to take you up on your invitation. I mean...w-what I mean to say is...we've known each other for a very long time...and in that time I've ..Well...maybe...perhaps...may have developed feelings for you and-"

That was the line right there. France didn't think after that. He leaned into England and quickly placed a hard kiss on his lips. He slowly pulled away, looking England in his eyes.

"How's about we move this to my place?" France whispered seductively into England's ear. That caused a shiver to run up England's back. He looked away in embarrassment but nodded his head in a silent agreement no less. France chuckled as he left a tip on the table under his glass and made his way out the door with England.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED?**

**AN: SO! HOW WAS IT!? WAS IT GOOD? WAS IT BAD? TELL ME! IM NOT GONNA LIE, I HAD TROUBLE WITH THIS. I JUST WANTED TO GET IT OUT THERE. FOR THOSE WHO MADE IT TO THE END, THANK YOU! SHOULD I STOP? SHOULD I CONTINUE? SHOULD I JUST CRAWL UNDER A ROCK AND NEVER WRITE FANFICTION FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE? TELL ME! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
